


Notes

by Velociraptorqueen



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Dumb idea I had to get out, F/F, It's short but I may flesh it out more later, M/M, sorry if the point of view is semi hard to follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptorqueen/pseuds/Velociraptorqueen
Summary: Hoxton finds sticky notes all over his shit





	

It had started with just a small note, a thoughtful little reminder to stay hydrated placed delicately inside Hoxton's mask. He didn't ask who put it there, but he did end up tucking it away into his suit pocket. It felt like a good luck charm, not that Hoxton believed in that load of shite, and he hoped his gratitude was felt with each round lodged snugly between skulls. 

It became more frequent, several sticky notes peppered along his sniper rifle with compliments and warm wishes. It was all very sappy and he was disgusted with how much he looked forward to the next one. 

He pulled a mug from the cabinet, HIS mug to be exact, and found one rolled up inside. It was just a crude doodle, a little dog chewing on a grenade. It wasn't incredibly detailed but he had to grin in appreciation. He asked Aldstone about it, only getting a suggestion of looking at the security cameras. 

He'd convinced Clover, blackmailed her really, to allow him to peek into their surveillance. For this favor, he promised to keep her ogling of Bonnie to himself. He should have known, from both the shaky penmanship and the odd wording, that it was Wolf. It seemed reasonable when he thought about it, the nicknames, the constant trailing behind him on heists. He felt compelled to return his little favors. 

Wolf was never the most careful person in the world. He'd put himself at risk constantly, rather it be saving someone's ass or just getting caught up in the moment. He searched absently in his suit pocket, fishing for a bandage to stop the bleeding on his fingers. He couldn't have slippery hands while handling a firearm. He found some paper folded up into a neat square. Wolf opened it, figuring his cover would hold long enough for him to glance over it. He was greeted with a reminder to get rest and take care of himself, Hoxton's name signed at the bottom. He was giddy for the rest of the heist, giggling as he moved through halls and corridors. 

After it was all over they ordered out, huddled in the safe house for pizza. Wolf stuck next to Hox, subconsciously drumming his fingers on his knee. When Hoxton rose, presumably for seconds, he followed behind him. Wolf thanked him for the note, his words somewhat choked as he pushed words from his scratchy throat. He'd screamed far too much for one night. It was tortuous to stew in silence when you knew you had a million things to say. When Hoxton finally kissed him, he had to laugh. He still tasted like pizza and cigarettes.


End file.
